monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: 2017
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we take one final look at 2017! The End of the 4th Generation Starting in 2013 with Monster Hunter 4, the 4th Generation has been a wild ride! At first, many fans had their doubts about this generation, but soon it became a favorite for new and old alike. The 4th Generation brought back older fans and drew in new ones altogether for the first time. For newcomers, this is the generation that introduced them to the Monster Hunter series! To all the newcomers to the series, welcome to the world of Monster Hunter! Hopefully, Monster Hunter XX will be localized sometime in 2018 so that the west can get a proper ending for the 4th Generation. Monster Hunter Frontier's 10th Anniversary I'm feeling old now... Monster Hunter Frontier has been around for ten years now! Even though it's ten years old, it still continues to update and add new content as the years pass. The Frontier Team even plan for the game to last ten more years! To celebrate their 10th Anniversary, they made Eruzerion, an Elder Dragon that can manipulate fire and ice at the same time. Unlike Disufiroa, it can control both elements with ease. Monster Hunter Stories I didn't expect to like this game, but damn I love it now! Monster Hunter Stories is a game that some fans have wanted for awhile. Riding Monsties, fighting alongside them, heavy RPG elements, etc. Monster Hunter Stories is completely different from any Monster Hunter game in the series though it has its own genuine charm that I appreciate. I wouldn't mind if Monster Hunter Stories got some kind of sequel in the future. 2018 Monster Hunter Frontier's 11th Year It was revealed that Frontier would be adding a Zenith Doragyurosu and Zenith Toridcless in their next update for February. There is also an update for Monster Hunter Frontier Z in April and July, but the big one is in Autumn! In Autumn, Frontier will be adding a new weapon class (Could be a Charge Blade/Insect Glaive F or a completely new weapon). The Beginning of the Fifth Generation Literally after 2017 ends, Monster Hunter: World will be released on January 26th, 2018! This game will be the beginning of the 5th Generation! DLC Monsters It was revealed that even after release, Monster Hunter: World will still be getting more monsters as free DLC. They never really specified whether all of them are new or returning, but the idea adding monsters to the game after launch is just astonishing. I do wonder what kind of monsters will appear after the game is released. I'm actually praying for Valphalk and Astalos to return in Monster Hunter: World! Questions *1. Did you enjoy 2017 overall? Why or why not? *2. What is your New Year's Resolution? *3. What are your hopes for 2018? *4. Which generation of Monster Hunter did you start with? *5. What brought you into the world of Monster Hunter? Did you have a hard time with the game as a beginner? *6. Did you enjoy the 4th Generation overall? Why or why not? *7. What could've made the 4th Generation better to you? *8. What was your reaction when Monster Hunter: World was first announced? *9. Do you think the 5th Generation is a step in the right direction so far? Why or why not? *10. What kind of monsters and areas do you hope are added into Monster Hunter: World as DLC? Which monsters and areas do you want to see return in the 5th Generation? *11. Though the 5th Generation begins next year, do you still hope Monster Hunter XX is localized for the west? Why or why not? *12. If Monster Hunter XX is localized in 2018, do you think Nintendo will be localizing it like they did with Monster Hunter Stories? *13. Do you think Monster Hunter Stories on iOS/Android will be localized? Why? *14. What do you think Frontier's new weapon could be? Charge Blade F? Insect Glaive F? Something entirely new? *15. Which Main Series Monster do you hope appears in Frontier? Why? *16. Which monsters do you hope gets a Zenith Species? Why? *17. Are you hoping that the Main Team uses some more Frontier Monsters, besides Lavasioth and Hypnocatrice, in 2018? *18. Do you think Fatalis will end the world at midnight? *19. What was one of your favorite moments as a Monster Hunter in 2017? *20. What was one of your least favorite moments as a Monster Hunter in 2017? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs